


Daddy's Day

by AnAnYaH, kathiya_ramani



Series: Bottomlock aesthetics [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Daddy John, Daddy Kink, Edging, Edible red pants, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Prostate Massage, Red Pants, Rimming, Roleplay, Sherlock has a raging daddy kink, Sherlock is a gorgeous pillow princess, Sub Sherlock, That's what he is, This author is not good with tagging, Vibrators, Yes you heard me right, bottomlock, domJohn, highly explosive wank material you've been warned, topJohn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:52:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAnYaH/pseuds/AnAnYaH, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathiya_ramani/pseuds/kathiya_ramani
Summary: Last Fathers' Day, your dear co-writers met on facebook to discuss what Sherlock might gift John with. One suggested red pants, as one does. And a story was born. The story wove itself while we watched in awe, and believe me, it was great fun.That being said, this story is purely an excuse to write porn. You are being warned. It's totally seven thousand words of porn.Enjoy, dear reader.For our command is thy pleasure.I dunno, did I say that the other way round?And your kudos and comments are very much our life line. Do leave them here for us





	Daddy's Day

John heard Sherlock and Rosie giggling in the bathroom and smiled to himself in a fondly reverie. Sherlock has surprisingly got this parenting thing quite cleverly. He excels in it, as he does in everything he takes heart into.  
He hears the bathroom door open, and the detective carries the freshly showered three year old, bundled in a fluffy, pink towel, her head snugly resting on Sherlock's chest. 

‘It suits you… parenting ‘ John smiled  
‘Learned from the master, I believe ‘ Sherlock winked and whispered something in Rosie’s ear.  
‘That’s bad manners. You can’t whisper when there is someone else in the same room’  
‘I can assure you John , it is in the best of your interest. You don’t know something that your 3 year old knows.And we are here to enlighten you’’  
‘What are you teaching my daughter behind my back Sher…?’  
‘ You are about to learn. Rosie…!?’

Rosie walked towards John in toddling steps and planted a kiss on his cheek.In a reflex John hugged Rosie tight and kissed her back ‘ Wow, what was that for ?Is it my birthday?"

‘No daddy, it’s father’s day…’Rosie expressed in utter disappointment ‘ you know nothing ‘ 

‘You know nothing indeed , daddy !’ John took a double take which did not escape Sherlock who gave a wicked smile. .’Wish daddy happy Father's Day Rosie ‘ at which the baby girl wished John the greetings of the day with excitement .  
‘And why is suddenly Father’s Day is a big deal this year?’  
‘That's the riddle for which you are going to find the answer later in the night.’  
‘So is it going to be a long night ?’  
‘Not for toddlers ‘ Sherlock whispered, ' get yourself off to bed with daddy, Watson" . He gave a playful shove to the girl's shoulder.  
John smiled to himself while climbing the stairs with his daughter. Sherlock looks as excited as he is when he gets wind of a triple homicide in a locked room, brimming with excitement, exuding mystery. And John can't help but fall in love with the mad bastard all over again. Can't really wait to get his hands on him, to be honest. His hands on that rather curvaceous ass , which is a mystery in itself. How does the lanky, angular git even have those well-rounded, luscious gluteal muscles - for god's sake John Watson, get a grip of yourself! You are going to be a responsible daddy and put your baby daughter to sleep. 

And 'Sleeping Beauty' did John read, but the Beauty slept not for a long long while. He could almost hear the misery and impatience of the man waiting downstairs, holding his breath in fear of making the slightest noise which might awaken the toddler girl. 

John waited till she closed her eyes and her breathing evened out, eventually falling into a peaceful slumber, tiptoed away from the bed and carefully opened the door and….

 

Almost ran into the detective's towering form at the door frame.  
"Sher-What? "he whisper-screamed. 

‘Now that Rosie is asleep , would you like to come downstairs ‘ Sherlock whispered back. ‘A little bird told me Daddy deserves something special so I brought him a gift‘ He inclined his head and angled it so his lips almost touched John's ear, his nose nuzzling the silver strands of John's hair near his earlobe.  
John, in his turn, swallowed hard in anticipation, and moved to catch those lips with his own.  
Of course the tease didn't let him kiss him, escaping his grip like a devious eel. 

"Bed room, John" Sherlock smirked, turned on his heels and fled downstairs. John all but ran after him. 

It was a quick trip to Sherlock’s bedroom and John was all curious about his gift .What could Sherlock Holmes get him on a day like this!?. ‘Do I get to open something, or is it just you doing something weird?’  
Sherlock looked scandalized ." Weird? Come on John, when have I ever acted weird? You should nicely accept whatever present you are given, John, and praise it. At least I remembered. ‘ Sherlock pointed an accusatory finger at John, turned around with a dramatic twirl of his dressing gown to open the wardrobe. He brought out the gift and held it out to John.  
‘Should I unwrap it now? ‘  
‘Do you want me to unwrap it for you John ?’, Sherlock rumbled in a tone deeper than his usual baritone , looking at John from beneath his eyelashes.  
‘No, let me do the unwrapping, it’s Daddy’s day after all.’ said the said Daddy with an ungodly smirk.  
‘Well ‘ said the detective ‘ I don’t know if my gift might please you or not , but then, if it is not up to your expectations, I wouldn’t mind a punishment,......Daddy’  
That-er, that message went straight to John's groin in the speed of light.  
‘Eager for the meat aren’t you ?’  
‘Oh, just unwrap it.’  
‘Patience boy’ murmured John in his mild but stern tone, which as he knew from experience ,had the effect of making Sherlock's knees go a bit wobbly .  
‘Oh God ‘ Sherlock snatched the box from John's hand and tore the wrapping paper apart ‘ Just open the fucking box , and wear that silly red thing I bought for you so that I could unwrap what’s mine. Would you do that? Captain?’  
‘Wear the silly red thing!? What Is it ? Some ‘I love my detective’ T-shirt ?' 

‘Oh no ! Nou!, it’s the exact time not to have T-shirts on’ Sherlock chided. 

‘But before that…. I'm a bit confused, " John asked in an amused tone, "You need to decide...Am I your Daddy or your Captain tonight ?’  
‘Let’s be fair to the day and try the Captain thing tomorrow ?’  
‘So baby boy’ John agreed, regarding Sherlock's annoyed scoff with mild amusement. Is that what he's aiming at tonight? Bratty detective? ‘I command you to take this gift to the washroom and wear whatever silly red thing you bought for me whether it fits or not and come back here in five wearing only that . I would like some red on you tonight.Would you do that for me ? No , let me rephrase ...do that for me ...boy’  
Sherlock's eyebrow rode up to his curly fringe. "But… but that's not how it works " he pouted.  
"Baby boys don't know how it works, it's Daddy who knows"  
"Oh stop it, I'm not some baby boy"  
Mouthy bratty detective.  
Oh this is gonna be fun.  
" Your mouth begs to differ. You are pouting and it's rather adorable, baby."  
Mouthy bratty cute detective in a strop. Oh John is gonna fuck him very much."Now go wear that, because it's either that or the deerstalker "  
Sherlock turned on his heels, with the gift in his hand and a scowl on his face. 

The loo door rattled in protest when Sherlock banged it shut behind him. 

Now, John Watson would tell you that he is a simple bloke, if you ask him. But Sherlock Holmes would tell you otherwise. An ordinary man might 'beg to differ', but Sherlock doesn't beg , unless you are John Watson. That's the whole point. Sherlock Holmes understands how extraordinary John Watson is, and if you ever call John Watson a simple man, Sherlock will tell you how effectively you lower the IQ of the whole street.  
John Watson may look like an unassuming, kitty-hugging, average looking doctor at your local clinic. But Sherlock knows, more than you'd ever do, that John Watson still lives up to his Three Continents Reputation of Sexual Conquests with the same fervor he maintained when he was twenty something, invading bloody Afghanistan. 

Although that's how matters stood, nothing John Watson did, saw, felt, encountered, conquered or fucked had prepared him for the site he was treated to, four and a half minutes later.  
There Sherlock was, wearing naught but a pair of flimsy, satiny red pants. It's bright, blood red hue standing in vivid contrast to the marble-like skin of his slim, athletic thighs and concave abdomen, his impressive junk caged in.  
"And you-", the voice is too gravelly. John cleared his throat and tried again. " Hmm. And you wanted me to wear that" he indicated Sherlock's crotch by inclining his head pointedly.  
"Problem? " Sherlock asked, aiming at nonchalance and missing by a mile, blushing furiously at being the subject of John's naked , dirty appreciation.  
"No. Not at all. Especially not when you are the one wearing it"  
That lip lick he does, always had the effect of increasing capillary blood flow in the skin on Sherlock's cheeks, down the neck and on his chest, if the warm feeling down there is any indication. Because he knew, when John does that, he had already stripped you naked, fucked you in seven ways and edged you for seven hours and made you come at least thrice, in the current sex-addled state of his mind. 

‘Kneel’  
‘Seriously?’  
‘Come, Sherlock, kneel.’  
John Watson was no bossy arsehole , neither was he some perverted control freak. But he loved taking charge of the situation , especially if the situation is either dangerous , or romantic. Sex with Sherlock is mostly a combination of both. He relished the trust his partner placed in him. He loved being the hero. Sherlock, in his turn, loved being taken care of. In sex, and only in sex, he let himself be the damsel in distress to John's hero, being the sub, thus playing right into John's subconscious desires.  
It was sexual symbiosis .  
But Sherlock believed in token resistance at the beginning .  
Therefore it was a surprise that John found Sherlock agreeing to his command almost immediately, sliding to his knees in a proper submissive position. John got up from the bed and walked slowly towards Sherlock with lust burning in his eyes.  
"Er… mmm, may I tell you something, before you start anything, John? "  
"Daddy. " John corrected smoothly, but Sherlock sensed the veiled chastisement underneath and secretly perked up.  
"Daddy, I didn't exactly buy the gift. I invented the gift. I happened upon the fabric while I was doing an experiment so, umm-"  
When Sherlock stammers, know that he is completely turned on and close to babble like an idiot in the next few minutes. "- umm,I got it made specifically for you and...and them.. the pants are edible "  
"What? Really? "  
Sherlock nodded his head in assent.  
"You mean, I can eat my way through the pants to eat your ass? "

"Although I was planning for the Vice versa " Sherlock mumbled to the floor at John's feet. 

'So , baby boy wanted to eat Daddy’s pants off? It seems like I’ll be the one taking the pleasure now.’

‘Though it’s completely unfair, but well , Pleasure's are Daddy's to take. Who am I to have desires… just another boy to Daddy Watson !?’ Sherlock pouted.

And John bent down, lifted his chin with one hand and kissed the pretty pout right out of the cupid's bow lips. It was only a quick kiss. It wouldn't do to spoil the brat this early into the night.  
‘Not some random boy…Daddy’s favorite boy’ 

With that John too, went down on his knees in front of his now submissive detective and crouched down . Then, that clever tongue was licking the entire length of Sherlock’s erect penis, taking in the cherry flavor and the musky scent of Sherlock's sex on the slightly transparent red pants he was wearing. A shiver ran down Sherlock’s spine straight to his cock which twitched immediately. ‘If u think I’ll save something for you, you are highly mistaken . If somebody is eating that cherry thing out of someone’s arse, it’s gonna be me, Sherlock ‘ 

John got up and made his way right behind Sherlock. 

'Up ‘now, boy, get that chair and lie across it face down, so I can have a proper look at your arse that I'm planning to take for my dinner."  
That lustful growl of barely contained hunger set Sherlock's body ablaze.

Experience told Sherlock it's better to listen to John Watson as promptly as possible, when he is in charge .Eager to please ,therefore without any hesitation, he dragged the chair close and flopped on it with cat-like suppleness and canted his hips so the globes of his ass stick out that much temptingly. And on a slutty whim, wiggled his butt the tiniest bit.

Of course this didn't escape John's keen eye. John Watson may not have the Holmes' Powers of observation concerning crimes and mayhem. But oh, he was a master of body language reading when it comes to wooing, courting or fucking Sherlock Holmes. 

When the warm, small but capable hands of his John fell on his hips, Sherlock almost jumped with excitement . John's clever fingers (surgeon's fingers , captain's fingers, lover's fingers...how did Sherlock get so lucky?) started skirting along the tight band of the pants , sliding along the sensitive skin where his thighs join his groin, and Sherlock trembled in anticipation. 

" You're lovely " John's gravelly rumble reached Sherlock's ears through a euphoric haze. " Your skin is too palid for those pants though. Dull. Daddy hates dull"

and without any prior notice John delivered a fast and hard slap.

A shiver ran down the detective’s spine for the second time within mere ten minutes into the night because John was not gonna just fuck and end. He had plans, Sherlock realized.  
Oh, yes, clever John, his Daddy John had plans !  
‘Now ‘ John tilted his head down, his lips touching Sherlock’s ear, warm susuress of his breath a caress, ‘I am gonna involve you in a proper bondage. I love you and I take care of you and you may have things to fear but nothing to worry about. And you have got to ask me to stop if and when you don’t want to continue it. Did you hear me boy?"’  
'‘I trust you ’', Sherlock panted, " Completely "  
" And I trust you to stop me immediately if its getting too much for you, or you stop enjoying, or you feel-"  
"Oh Fuck Daddy , I told you I will", Sherlock hissed, craning his head so John could see the look of impatience and disdain in his razor sharp eyes.  
‘Your safe word?.’ John asked calmly.  
The calm before the storm.  
‘Anderson’  
The brat is trying relentlessly to pique him, and although he didn't wish to fall into the bait, he could no longer ignore the mouthiness.

His hand connected hard and harsh with Sherlock's left butt cheek with a ' thwack!'.  
A gasp escaped his lips.  
’ You don’t joke with safe words .Daddy’s first and foremost rule.Tell me your safe-word’

‘Aah…Redkeep’ 

‘Good ’

John lifted Sherlock’s cherry pants from the middle so that it stuck snugly in the crack between his two butt cheeks . Sherlock would never have thought that that would be filthier than totally removing the pants. He was happy to be wrong and felt exposed, vulnerable and that much slutty. He gripped the legs of the chair with both his hands and waited for John's next move.

‘How many?’  
’Ten?’  
‘Ten on your left cheek for being cheeky. Ten on your right because it pleases Daddy to watch you helpless and squirming. Yes?'  
'Yes daddy,' Sherlock breathed in an exhale, 'Please."  
"Count for Daddy , will you’  
A slap. Warm and tight.  
‘One….’ Sherlock mourned in delight because no pain had registered yet.  
Another one but harder.  
‘Tw-o-mmm. Careful’  
‘I haven’t even started yet.’  
Another slap ‘Bonus slap for acting like a baby. Now be ready , I am gonna go faster’ and he held no bars keeping his promise.  
‘Three-four-mm five…six… fuck John please!’ Sherlock gasped for breath, his mouth falling open like a fish out of water. His ass burned in glorious pain and his cock was weeping pre- ejaculate .  
‘Are you seriously suggesting that I am hurting you with those baby slaps or are you just resisting to tempt me further?’  
‘Second one!’  
Another slap ‘ For being a brat.. Fourteen left.’  
‘You miscalculated’  
‘No. That was a bonus again’ and John was deeply satisfied playing by his own rules and painting that luscious ass as red and bright and hot as the cherry pants his baby boy was wearing.

 

‘Good boy' ,a satisfied John bent his head down to suck a portion of Sherlock’s skin and taste that delicious arse, surprisingly lush and curvy in contrast to the lanky and angular build of the rest of his detective baby boy. . Sherlock whimpered as John sucked at his already burning skin, which ended up in a pleasured moan when John licked a stripe of it which cooled down the sensation. John burrowed his left hand tightly into Sherlock’s left shoulder and feathered kisses along the entire length of his spine while his right hand kneaded his sub's right butt cheek rhythmically .John's semi-erect cock had started straining against the confines of his denim jeans and he couldn't help pushing himself hard against Sherlock’s butt crack. He moved his hips, giving a quick stroke to his own hardening length and earned a groan from Sherlock. This had the immediate effect of John hardening fully against Sherlock's cherry pant clad ass-crack to which Sherlock snorted ’What is that about?‘

"Hmm? "  
"I don’t think you can hold it for as long a time as you have planned,Daddy. You already seem to be too close to coming" Sherlock drawled, and of course he was trying to get a rise out of John.  
Another stroke at Sherlock’s crack ‘Time will tell who needs whom more ‘  
Sherlock could feel the comfortable warmth of John’s body retiring from his own. He was considering whining about it but thought better of it.  
‘Stand up’ daddy commanded. "Oh fuck it, John, why don't you just fuck me hard already? "Sherlock muttered under his breath. Another slap on his butt .‘No cheek…boy.’ Sherlock listened after all.  
‘Now I am going out of this room for a while, but when I come back I want you on the bed lying on your back and legs stretched up for me. The distance between your legs should be such that when I come back I fit in rightly into that space. If you fail , I will stop this process immediately and you will not have me for an entire month. Do you get me, boy?’  
‘That’s not very hard to do John’ Sherlock snorted ‘all I have to do is picture you, which I always do when I am in need and you are unavailable. So I will exceed on the task you have given Daddy… and please ! A month of not having me!? You talk too much’ he wiggled an eyebrow to make his point.  
John walked towards his too good to be true husband and while the clever detective was absolutely right, it’s John’s day and John can do and say whatever he likes . John fixed his eyes on the taller man, silently commanding the other man to do the same while he licked his lips seeing that Sherlock is doing exactly what he wanted and suddenly groped Sherlock’s cherry satiny bulge so hard that Sherlock almost trembled on his feet and had to hold John’s shoulder for support while he mourned against John’s neck ‘You are not in charge tonight’ John whispered and bit Sherlock’s ear ‘Lie down on your back , stretch your long legs up and rest both of your hands under your head. Say 'Yes Daddy, as you command’ "John was still groping Sherlock’s balls and Sherlock for the first time realized it’s not a day to be some mouthy bratty detective because John is not gonna play safe.  
‘As you command'  
‘Say the proper words, genius"  
‘Yes…Daddy . As you command’  
John released Sherlock with a smirk on his face ‘Good boy’ and left the room.

 

John came back in ten minutes to find his sub lying on the bed obediently as commanded. Sherlock was watching the door like a hawk, and his expectant eyes brightened up, seeing his John again.  
A slow smile appeared on John Watson's face. ‘ Next time when I’m in command, my baby boy, I am gonna leave you naked , legs stretched up , hands resting under your head and I won’t come back for an hour. And when I come back I won’t touch you. Instead I will listen to how much you need me and desire for my touch over your naked skin while I make you watch me wank and please myself’ 

John does that sometimes. He watches you with a soft expression on his face and says the dirtiest things, the most dangerous things in his mild bedside tone, that save for the naked desire now and then flickering in the stormy surfaces of his ocean-blue eyes, nothing would betray how much it costs him to hold himself back from fucking Sherlock raw and just shoot his cum way inside his glorious arsehole.  
Observant as he was, this was no mystery to Sherlock. He knew, and it was all he could do to just get up from the bed and throw himself at John's feet. He swallowed, and collected himself to try at nonchalance.  
‘Well then, you will never be in command again’  
John just shrugged his shoulders and took deliberately slow steps towards the bed. ‘Let’s see if my little baby boy has succeeded in the task, shall we ? ‘John smiled and slid himself smoothly between the V of Sherlock’s stretched up legs. Perfect fit . No gap of air left between John and Sherlock’s skin. The gap between Sherlock's thighs was only made for John and no one else is allowed to enter that space except for his wonderful, strong, blond, doctor, captain idiot husband.  
John blushed seeing himself thus fitted perfectly and Sherlock's heart squeezed with a surge of love. He smiled seeing his controlling,commanding Daddy blushing like a teenager , and chose not to utter a word.

’Good’ John nodded. "Perfect "

Supporting himself by firmly placing his hands on either side of Sherlock, John hovered over him. Holding Sherlock's expectant gaze with a smoldering one of his own, John clutched his left shoulder with his right hand when he placed his left hand over his sub’s chest. Sherlock’s entire body shivered at the simple touch of his John, after being naked and exposed to cool air for so long.  
'Good boy’ John kissed Sherlock’s exposed chest , flicking his tongue over the hardened nubs of his nipples and licked his way up, worshipping Sherlock’s skin like some pagan priest at his deity, mouthing at his neck as he stroked his denim-clad bulge against Sherlock’s much harder dick . Soft sighs escaping Sherlock's lips… soft moans vibrating in his neck, soft trembling in his muscles… 

It went on for quite some time before John realized he got so carried away and was at a hair's breadth from losing his character altogether. He swore under his breath and quickly removed himself. Sherlock groaned at the loss of touch and then came back to his senses ‘Oh fuck! Seriously John ? Do we really have to play games for getting to each other?’, he mumbled, almost..almost reaching out for John.  
‘ Your idea in the first place, love ", John panted. He looked undone. "Well.. um… that was unexpected…but as I said you can quit subspace whenever you like. I won’t mind’  
‘I just want you , you know …’  
‘Okay… so… I’ll end the session…It's okay ‘  
Sherlock surged forward, as if he was dying and John was his one lifeline, and clung on to him, burrowing his head in John's chest and John whispered an oh god. 

A few long breaths later, Sherlock looked up with fire and mischief and devotion in his eyes. 

‘But John, you had plans? ‘  
‘one or two’  
‘Hmmm..‘  
‘But , well we have a lifetime ahead’ John gave a smile like the idiot in love as he was. 

 

‘No…I started all these because … it’s Daddy’s day after all…so go ahead…Do whatever you like to me…But make it quick.. I can't.. I want you so much John! " Sherlock looked surprised by the power of his own want.  
They stole a quick kiss. It may look as if John was in command, but ultimately, it was Sherlock's call. John knew this, and didn't really mind.  
‘Um… I don’t want to make it quick..that’s the problem. I have other plans,.So… if you don’t want it , we can stop it.’  
‘No …I want whatever you are planning for me John, although I don't believe that you can surprise me for long (John just raised his eyebrows at that because only this gorgeous git can look that smug while being stark naked and completely at John's mercy) …Remember it was you who got lost in the heat of the moment. But I am ready to continue from where we've dropped off, Daddy (uttered in a sultry drawl) Because whatever you give me tonight am gonna give you back a hundred times better tomorrow’ Sherlock winked.  
John smirked. Alright then. Once more unto the breach!  
‘Ask for your Daddy, love‘  
‘Fuck me Daddy’  
‘Not so soon….’John said playfully, and put his hands inside his pockets and brought a silken black cloth out of it…  
‘Seriously, a blindfold? We never do blindfolds ’  
Blindfolding put Sherlock out of his comfort zone. But that was the whole point, wasn't it? Comfort zones are dull. They are meant to be pushed, breached, toyed with. 

"We don't, boy, do we? " John smiled. 

He then started dragging the silken cloth along Sherlock's pectorals, watching the snakelike glide of it on the marble-like plains and valleys of Sherlock's skin, watching how it tickles the detective, watching how he restrains himself from twitching,  
determined not to give John the satisfaction of losing this bout by falling into giggles or getting mad at the play.  
He had underestimated John's persistence, yet again.  
He lost it, eventually, when the silk tickled his flanks, and oh no not the armpits!!!! " Oh! Stop it John" he huffed out between giggles. 

"It's tickling, or blindfolding, love, which one is it? "

 

"Alright, tie my eyes" Sherlock consented. 

‘Let's see if anything can surprise the king of deduction, eh .’ John gently lifted Sherlock’s head up and tied the blindfold around his eyes. Sherlock made uncomfortable noises and clutched John’s arms as he lost the light. John gently rested Sherlock’s head back on the bed.Then he removed his own t-shirt ,held both Sherlock’s arms together and tied them up with it..

‘Oh ! ‘ Sherlock bit his nether lip. This was going good. 

‘Relax your legs, love… and wait for me..’

"What? Wait? Where are you-"  
His heard the noise of John's footsteps receding and sighed in impatience. The annoying little idiot. 

Another ten minutes of frustrated waiting followed, wherein Sherlock's ever whirring brain conjured up pictures of the single object of his carnal desires in various states of nudity and debauchery. Sherlock could hear noises of John arranging things on the bed. Although as clever as he was at the art of deduction, in the present state of misery, he failed to analyze what was going on in that kinky mind.

Ah! At long last!! 

Sherlock finally could feel John’s presence on his bed. 

The attack was sudden, as a Captain would launch a surprise attack, in ambush. 

Therefore overwhelming. 

John ran his fingers all over Sherlock’s thighs and kissed Sherlock’s groin. He moved Sherlock’s legs apart , stretched them wide open and placed them on top of his shoulders. It left Sherlock whimpering.  
Sherlock heard John picking up something from the bed. ‘You know what Daddy’s gonna have for dinner? Daddy’s gonna have some Ice cream ’ with this John put a scoop of ice-cream right on top of Sherlock’s dick over his edible satin pants ‘goes great with cherry’  
Sherlock bit back a scream which threatened to escape him due to the shock at the sudden cold . The cream started absorbing heat from Sherlock's tumescence, melting and dripping all over his length and the cherry pants started soaking it up,reducing Sherlock into a moaning , panting , writhing mess ..

If that was not the hottest thing John has ever seen for the forty seven years of his adventure-filled life of three continents' reputation, he would eat Sherlock's dressing gown too, once he finishes with the cherry flavored, ice cream soaked, pre-cum dressed pants. Even if it is poisoned.  
Oh shit! Is it poisoned? One can never be sure when it is Sherlock's invention.  
'Oh please, don't be a moron, Daddy, don't you remember that I originally meant to eat those pants myself? What's the use of you for me tonight if you are poisoned? '

Blindfolded, but reading his mind all the same, the git can't stop being the smartest bastard under the god's good heavens. And the way he manages to sound that derisive while writhing in that state of sexual arousal is a feat only Sherlock Holmes is capable of. And John didn't know that he could be any more turned on, until Sherlock's ridiculous cleverness caused exactly that.

 

John licked a strand of melted cream off the pants, earning another gasp fromSherlock. Relentless in the art of torment, John licked and licked and licked, rolling his clever tongue over the melting ice cream and the cherry flavor and occasionally Sherlock’s balls. Sherlock’s thighs were trembling uncontrollably on either side of John's head, giving in to the sensation and he had to firmly hold them in place with his strong hands to enjoy his meal without interruption. Sherlock panted and groaned while John was tearing ,licking and eating the pants off Sherlock, moaning for him to hear.  
Then he flipped Sherlock around , smirking in satisfaction at the startled yelp which the detective made, to eat the remaining of his pants which was stuck between the luscious, round and now creamy arse-cheeks. John licked whole of his boy’s ass and finally the only cherry that was left was between Sherlock’s butt cheeks. . John bent his head down and gently licked his cherry stuck crack. 

Sherlock clutched at the cotton of the bed cover and moaned John’s name. John kept licking Sherlock and eating the red pants until the cherry flavored fabric was completely devoured. ‘That was delicious.’ John smiled, smacking his lips filthily, and licked the drool off his lips with a wolfy grin.

John took another large scoop of ice cream and placed it on Sherlock’s spine, making him shiver. Then he licked it too, savouring the sweetness of the ice cream and the salty tang of the fine sheen of sweat that has broken in Sherlock's skin. "Oh! Love, my love, my sweet, gorgeous boy, " he whispered into Sherlock's skin, "You make me so hungry"  
Sherlock shivered yet again, this time, not because of the cold, but because of the sheer, raw want he heard in his Daddy's sensuous voice. 

It was he, who made him sound like that. Quivering with passion, undone with lust. 

John spread Sherlock's legs further apart and settled himself between his thighs. At the first wet stroke of John's wet, hot and expert tongue on his opening, Sherlock's body arched up with pleasure. "Johnnnn.. "he groaned, repeatedly, like a mantra, as John's tongue playfully glided around his arsehole, occasionally sliding over it. Just as Sherlock thought that there will be no end to John's teasing, he felt the wicked tongue purposefully and determinedly attacking him just there and oh my god that lapping noise he was making was making it fucking obscene ! He was slowly and steadily coaxing Sherlock's anal sphincter open and being at John's mercy for pleasure felt so good it took Sherlock's breath away. John then moved away, and chuckled at the involuntary noise of protest Sherlock made. He dipped his fingers in the ice cream again, spread Sherlock’s legs further apart and slowly stroked Sherlock’s hole with one of his fingers. Sherlock hissed at the chill, but didn't dare close his thighs. He was going to be so good for his Daddy tonight. John moved his finger up and down and around the hole for a full minute and the teasing felt like an eternity. And then he slowly pushed that finger into Sherlock. Sherlock moaned with the pain of breach and the pleasure of finally getting the feeling of John inside him. John smiled and added a second finger and moved them inside Sherlock lightly. ’John’ Sherlock heaved. ‘fuck me John’  
John remained silent and added a third finger and pushed them all further inside. Sherlock yelled John’s name and clawed at the covers .Then John was moving his fingers up and down inside Sherlock in a punishingly slow rhythm. ‘Want you inside John’, Sherlock pleaded.  
‘I know how much you want to get fucked..’ John removed his fingers ‘but Daddy needs a shower, I am all covered in cream and cherry. But don’t worry dear boy , you want to get fucked , you will get that.’  
Sherlock felt something cold and hard against his hole and it took him less than a moment to deduce what it was.  
' Oh God! John? " he yelled.  
It felt painful and invasive when John pushed the vibrator into him.  
He just knew what was coming. But it didn't make it any less unbearable.  
‘No need to be afraid, baby , I am gonna set it to a real low mo , while I take my bath’

‘Don’t go….’ Sherlock’s voice broke. 

John came closer and kissed Sherlock’s temple. ‘ I’ll be quick ‘ 

John switched on the vibrator and set it on its minimum speed. ‘Oh! By the way, darling, you are not allowed to cum.’ 

Sherlock’s hips thrashed about on their own volition , constantly, there was no rest to it. The tiny heartless intruder was massaging his prostate in that maddeningly slow rhythm, and his entire body was vibrating with a low buzz. He felt himself succumbing into the power of the little machine. He was losing control. His whole self shaking on its own accord in a loop of pleasure pain, oh fuck, he needed more, he needed relief, he needed this to end, he needed this to continue forever, he needed John-John! John!! 

Sherlock was sweating, losing patience and screaming. John, on the other hand, loved to hear Sherlock getting all restless, but had to intervene lest the toddler upstairs might be awakened by the rattle. 

 

Finally the loo door opened ,John entered with a cool whiff of body wash and shampoo , fresh and properly dressed and immediately chuckled watching the rhythmic writhing of Sherlock’s gorgeous body in tandem with the vibration of the little machine.

Sherlock has given up on his pride, and a baser part of him was already enjoying the humiliation. If it pleases Daddy, he let Daddy take his pleasure. In a manner, it was liberating . To know that in that state of helpless sexual frustration, he was still a source of gratification to the man he loves. Sherlock relaxed his muscles and just gave in.

 

He heard John fall silent. 

Sherlock held his breath. 

John silently took the remote and with a careless flick of his hand, set it on high mo. ‘No! FucK!! ’ Sherlock wailed, his limbs flailing.  
’John-please..Oh God ! can’t hold it anymore..John please… I m gonna-"  
‘No you are not allowed to ‘ John switched off the vibrator and stopped Sherlock from climax ‘You cum when I say you cum’  
Sherlock panted for more breath while his body cried for relief.  
‘You are gonna fail your Daddy , if you cum before I said you could. Are you gonna hold it for me, boy? Are you gonna wait for Daddy to fuck you ?Are you gonna try hard and hold it for me Sherlock ?’  
‘I will Daddy’ Sherlock exhaled.  
‘I m going to tidy up this bed and wash the dishes because you can never be arsed to do the household chores, hmm? And what are you gonna do in the meantime ?’  
‘Hold’ Sherlock’s voice trembled.  
"Good boy" John ran his fingers through Sherlock's curls and petted him, watching him leaning into the soft touch, his body slowly relaxing with the tender caress. And without preamble, he tugged at a fistful of Sherlock's hair with one hand, turning the vibrator on at medium setting with the other. Sherlock arched up, bit his lip so hard it could have drawn blood, so as to stop himself from screaming the 221 down.. 

John watched in satisfaction while Sherlock's body spasmed with the endless stimulation to his prostate, so helpless, so debauched, so so very gorgeous. Sweat glistening on his skin, lips swollen red and fallen open in a silent "Oh". 

It was two way edging, God help him, John alone knew how hard it was to hold back when Sherlock looked so invitingly fuckable! 

Talking about small mercies, John decided to remove the blindfold after all. 

And made Sherlock watch him going about cleaning up the room, as if he was completely oblivious to Sherlock's peril. 

And Sherlock did watch, his eyes glassy and crazed. 

‘John…. I can’t take… I am gonna cum’ Sherlock pleaded. 

‘You are not allowed’ John turned off the vibrator. Sherlock squeezed his eyes shut, the leftover parts of his sanity screaming at the humiliation. 

And when he opened them again, John has left the room. He listened as John turned on the television and turned the volume up enough to reach Sherlock.  
‘John please.!.’ Sherlock groaned  
John was a bastard who loved teasing Sherlock and that is exactly why he once again turned the vibrator inside Sherlock on, setting it on a low speed for a few minutes then switching it off, thus refraining Sherlock from coming.  
Sherlock whimpered loudly that John heard it even through the noise of the Reality Show he wasn't watching, as he was fondling his painfully erect cock through his trousers. 

He alternated between high, low and medium settings, changing the duration each time. Every time a surprise.  
Sherlock screamed and panted and was withheld from relief right at the edge of it and he screamed for John every second of it.

At long last, John Watson returned.

 

Sherlock turned his head towards him, "Daddy, please.. "

Daddy smiled in satisfaction.

"Please, what, baby boy? "

"Please! " Sherlock repeated like an idiot. 

"Be more specific, love, please what? " John prompted. 

"I don't know what Daddy, " Sherlock mewled. "Whatever pleases you-" And he threw his head back, exposing his throat in complete surrender. 

And John was no superhuman. There was an end to his iron will, and that was this. 

His growl was inhuman when he ripped his own clothes from his body and threw them away as if they were on fire. Then he lunged forward, attacking Sherlock's mouth with a kiss which was all teeth and tongue. " Daddy loves you, Sherlock, Daddy loves you so fucking much, you know that? " he panted against Sherlock's lips.  
And Sherlock arched his body up, surging like an ocean wave, to meet John, with a fervor equally ferocious. "Yes, yes Daddy, please, Hnnngh!" His eyes widened when their erect cocks slid together and he just rutted against John's for dear life.  
But this is not how John has planned to end the night. He moved away from Sherlock, although he now loathed to make his baby boy feel empty and bereft even for a moment .  
He spat on his palm, and slicked himself up with it. It wasn't much, but it will have to do. He drew the vibrator out and entered Sherlock, with quick, short, brutal thrusts. Just the way Sherlock preferred it. And buried himself inside Sherlock to the hilt. Sherlock's moan was low and drawn out as he was savouring the fullness inside him. Unlike the vibrator, John's penis was full of life, throbbing with his heart beat, warm with his own passion, making love to Sherlock's passage. 

John took a moment to indulge himself in the wet and smooth heat of Sherlock that engulfed him, before he started moving. And when he did, he angled himself just so, so that he hit the already battered magic spot inside Sherlock's canal with maddening accuracy with every single thrust. 

Sherlock sobbed. 

Pure and undiluted lust ran along his veins like liquid fire and set him ablaze and every nerve ending sparkled like Christmas lights and with every breath he exhaled he-just-sobbed! His sweaty face was tear streaked and burning and blushed and he felt glorious. He felt revered. 

 

He was on the final end of the edge, held there with the flimsiest of threads of conscious will and he was going to fall. He had to tell John but he couldn't...he was lost somewhere. 

Warmth pooled in his groin and his feet burned and his toes curled. 

He had to tell John. 

He looked at John. Properly looked at his John. His ardent lover, his own John, watching his cues, taking him along with him while chasing his own pleasure. His lover's beautiful body straining, gasps escaping his beautiful mouth...

He had to tell him, but all he could say was "Unnnngh"

And John's thrusts became violent and haphazard, stronger and brutal, " come for me, love" he growled, and untied Sherlock's hands. 

Like a man possessed Sherlock started stroking himself, holding John's gaze.

 

And John wrapped one hand around Sherlock's swan-like neck, which looked delicate , was smooth and slick to touch but definitely strong and masculine, and squeezed it tight, momentarily cutting the flow of oxygen to his brain. 

Euphoria hit Sherlock like there was no tomorrow, as streak after streak of cum shot from his cock, painting his and John's chest, even ending up on John's hair,long after John took his hand away from his neck. His mouth opened in a silent scream, his body shattering, wracking with the power of his orgasm. He heard John pleading " love, Sherlock, breathe for me, breathe…". He felt deliriously ecstatic, thoroughly debauched and used. He looked at John , and croaked, "fill me up, Daddy"  
John threw his head back and groaned "Sherlock!" as he came.  
And weak limbed as a newborn , fell upon Sherlock's heaving chest. 

 

The steady beat of Sherlock's heart was reassuring. . John felt sated and sighed, craning his neck to look at Sherlock. He was watching John from beneath his eyelids, moonlit eyes brimming with love. 

Sherlock did everything with single-minded passion. He loved like a heart attack. Poignant. Arresting. Deadly intense. There was nothing he wouldn't do for John, as John learned the hard way. 

There was so much he wanted to tell Sherlock. But Sherlock looked at his eyes and understood. Words of endearment were superfluous. 

' Umm, Sherlock, Just before we drift off , may I ask you for something?'

Sherlock looked at John's cherubic post-coital face and rumbled, 

'Go ahead John'

'Can it be a Daddy's month , instead of a day ?'  
Sherlock snorted 'You expect too much!'

John smiled. 

'Atleast! next time when we are eating edible pants,can I get honey? Instead of you know the cherry ? Will go great with the whipped cream sitting useless in Mrs.Hudson's fridge.'

'Just join me on the Braithwaite case tomorrow, with that plug inside your butt and I'll get you a hive.'

Interesting. 

Disappointing a bit, but interesting. 

Tomorrow won't be a Daddy's day after all !


End file.
